Steven Universe
thumbSteven Universe es una historia contada desde la perspectiva de Steven, el protagonista y miembro más joven del equipo llamado las Gemas de Cristal. El Piloto fue lanzado el 21 de mayo de 2013 en el Canal de Rebeca Sugar pero se ha eliminado. Fue transmitido en Cartoon Network el 4 de noviembre de 2013, en los EE.UU. En Latinoamérica no fue transmitido el Piloto, pero en su lugar fue transmitido "El Cañón Lasér". El 25 de Julio del 2014, se anunció que sería creada una Segunda Temporada. El 7 de Julio del 2015, se anunció que sería creada una Tercera Temporada. El 1 de Abril del 2016, se anunció que sería creada una Quinta Temporada igual que Tío Grandpa. *Ya se anuncio que habria una Quinta Temporada en 2018 pero... Si apenas Van por la Tercera Temporada, es algo dificil de Creer pero es verdad. Sinopsis Desde tiempos muy remotos, incluso antes de la existencia de la humanidad, las Crystal Gems siempre se habían encargado de cuidar el Universo y protegerlo de toda amenaza potencial usando cristales mágicos que ellos obtenían, consiguiendo poderes y habilidades únicas. Hoy en día, sólo quedan tres integrantes: Garnet, Amatista y Perla. Pero poco después nace un nuevo integrante que posee una gema también, llamado Steven. Al haber heredado la gema de su madre Rose, se convierte en un nuevo guerrero y forma parte del equipo de las Crystal Gems, el cual junto con sus nuevas amigas, deberá aprender a usar su gema, descubrir su uso y poder ayudar a vencer los monstruos que amenazan Ciudad Playa. Reparto 'Principales' *Steven voz por Leisha Medina *Garnet voz por Rocío Mallo *Amatista voz por Stefany Villarroel *Perla voz por María José Estévez *Greg Universe voz por Henrique Palacios *Connie voz por Yasmil López 'Secundarios' *Lars voz por Angel Lugo *Sadie voz por Karina Parra *Fryman voz por Juan Guzmán *Ronaldo Fryman voz por Fernando Márquez *Peedee voz por Josnel Rios *Alcalde Bill Dewey voz por Georges Zalem *Jenny voz por Gabriela Belén *Kiki voz por Gabriela Belén *Kofi voz por Juan Guzmán *León voz por Henrique Palacios Episódicos *Jamie voz por Jesús Rondón *Sr. Mareos voz por Ángel Mujica *Dedos de Gto voz por Leisha Medina *Camion Chuck voz por Carlos Pinto *Chica del Cine porNoguera *Rose Cuarzo por Maythe Gueden *Ópalo voz por Aura Caamaño *Crema Agria voz por Ángel Mujica *Buck Dewey voz por Georges Zalem *Holograma de Perla voz por María José Estévez *Nanefua voz por Lileana Chacón *Pequeña Ballena Parlante] voz por Maythe Guedes *Sugalite voz por Lileana Chacón *Sr. Sonrisas (Joven) voz por Ángel Balam *Yellowtail voz por David Silva *Madre Ciempiés voz por Germán Esaa *Lapislázuli voz por Andrea Navas *Alejandrita voz por Valentina Toro *Sr. Maheswaran voz por Randy Arias *Zafiro por Arely s Gonzalez *Rubí por Judith Noguera *Jaspe por Valentina Toro *Peridot por Sofia Narvaez *Malachite por Valentina Toro Desarrollo del Programa 'Concepto y Creación' thumb|114pxEl personaje principal, Steven, está basado en el hermano menor de Rebeca Sugar, Steven Sugar, que ahora es un artista de fondo en la serie online Bravest Warriors, creado por Pendleton Ward el famoso creador de Hora de Aventura, el cual es también un artista de fondo de Steven Universe. 'Producción' De acuerdo con Rebeca Sugar, la producción empezó con el show concurrentemente mientras se trabajaba en Hora de Aventura. Su último episodio para la serie fue "Simon & Marcy", el cual trabajando simultánemente en ellos fue imposible de hacer. Similarmente ella se encontraría con dificultades en torno a la producción del episodio "Fionna and Cake". 'Música' La serie cuenta con canciones y números musicales producidos por Sugar, junto con sus escritores de historietas, quienes colaboraron con la letra de música por cada canción. De acuerdo con Sugar, no todo episodio contaba con una canción, optando en su lugar contando con uno en cada dos episodios, en donde siempre se asiente bien. *Tema de Apertura: Somos las Gemas de Cristal (We are the Crystal Gems) **Interpretado por Leisha Medina, Rocío Mallo, Stefany Villarroel, María José Esteévez y Henrinque Palacios. * Déjame entrar en tu Corazón (Let Me Drive My Van into Ypur Heart) **Interpretado por Henrinque Palacios. *Gatogalleta (Canción) (Cookie Cat) **Interpretado por Leisha Medina. Historia de emisión thumbEl episodio Piloto de Steven Universe, junto con otros pocos episodios pilotos, fueron publicados en Cartoon Network el 21 de mayo de 2013, Luego fueron trasladados a otra página. Si entramos a esa página nos saldrá el Error 404 (Pagina No Encontrada). Rebeca Sugar fue a una entrevista en el Comic-Con , cantando una de sus canciones creadas para el show. El 20 de julio de 2013, Cartoon Network subió una versión editada del capítulo Piloto tanto en su sitio web oficial como en su página de Facebook. Los pilotos fueron también exhibidos en la Convención Internacional de Cómics de San Diego, y el 27 y 28 de julio en ese mismo año, Cartoon Network puso al aire un vídeo sobre un vistazo del episodio piloto como parte de Big Fan Weekend junto con lo episodios pilotos de Clarence y Tío Grandpa . Recepción Anunciamientos iniciales de las series alcanzaron positivamente a la prensa por Rebeca Sugar al ser la primera mujer creadora del show producido por Cartoon Network Studios. Cuando preguntaron acerca de su rol como como creadora única ella respondió con gratitud hacia las votaciones en última instancia, expresando su pasión para ser un modelo a seguir "sólo en el sentido de que tengo la oportunidad de hacer lo que debería ser una caricatura". Curiosidades *En el Tema de Apertura y en algunos Episodios se les dice Gemas de Cristal, pero en la serie en general se les llama con el nombre original, Crstal Gems. *En la promoción para el estreno de la serie en Cartoon Network, el nombre del personaje de Steven fue traducido como Esteban. Sin embargo, en la serie, decidieron conservar el nombre original en inglés del personaje (Steven) y dejarlo así. *Amigos de Burbuja es el último episodio estrenado en E.U.A del año 2013. *Los únicos episodios con censuras en latinoamérica hasta ahora son: "Frybo", "Aventuras en la Isla", "Las Sandías de Steven",El Retorno" y "Vuelo de Amistad". *La serie Steven Universe está levemente basada en Steven Sugar, el hermano menor de Rebeca Sugar. *Es posible que la serie esté inspirada en un anime llamado: Puella Magi Madoka Magica ya que muchos conceptos de la serie están inspirados en este anime ejemplo la gema y el arma. *Es la primera serie de Cartoon Network Studios en ser creada por una mujer. *En una de las promos del programa en Latinoamérica, Perla tiene la voz de Garnet. lAPI CONG.png RUBÍ Y ZAPHIRE.png STEVEB.png PERIDPUFF.png Errores * Un error muy común en la serie es que las gemas de las palmas de Garnet cambien de lugar. *Otro muy común es que la estrella de Garnet, de vez en cuando se invierten los colores. thumb|right|335 px Categoría:CARTOON NETWORK